ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-67803
Earth-67803 is an alternate Earth existing within the DC Comics multiverse where technology has advanced greatly. History Titles Ongoing #''The Batman'' #''Superman'' #''Wonder Woman'' #''The Flash'' #''Green Lantern'' #''Arrow and Canary'' #''Justice League'' #''Titans'' #''Suicide Squad'' #''Doom Patrol'' #''Outsiders'' #''Justice League Dark'' Limited #''John Constantine: House of Secrets'' #''Justice League vs. Justice League Dark'' #''Dick and Barbara'' #''Brightest Night'' # Inhabitants Justice League Founding *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Barry Allen/The Flash *Simon Baz/Green Lantern *Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl Joined *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Katherine Kane/Batwoman *Charles Victor Szasz/Vic Sage/Question *Ted Kord/Blue Beetle (I) * Titans Founding *Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (II) *Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (I) *Wally West/Kid Flash *Zatanna Zatara *Artemis Crock/Archer *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (II) Joined *Cassandra Cain/Orphan *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire *Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (II) *Roy Harper/Speedy/Arsenal *Garth/Aqualad (I) *Kaldur'ahm/Jackson Hyde/Aqualad (II) *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl *Virgil Hawkins/Static *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm Suicide Squad *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Caitlin Snow/Brainfreeze *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Paula Brooks/Tigress Green Lantern Corps *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern *John Stewart/Green Lantern *Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern *Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern *Arisia Rrab *Kilowog *Soranik Natu *Aya *Ch'p * Doom Patrol *Dr. Niles Caulder/The Chief *Steve Dayton/Mento *Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl *Cliff Steele/Robotman *Larry Trainor/Negative Man *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Victor Stone/Cyborg Outsiders *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Tara Markov/Terra Justice League Dark *John Constantine *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing *Rachel Roth/Raven *Bobo T. Chimpanzee/Detective Chimp *Madame Xanadu *Susan Linden/Black Orchid Other heroes *Jason Todd/Robin (II)/Red Hood *Selina Kyle/Cybercat *Bette Kane/Batgirl (I)/Flamebird *Luke Fox/Batwing *Billy Batson/Shazam *Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Plastic Man *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold * Legion of Doom Founding *Lex Luthor **Mercy Graves *The Joker **Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Ares *Crystal Frost/Killer Frost *Hector Hammond *David Hyde/Black Manta *Vandar Adg/Vandal Savage Joined * LexCorp * Intergang *Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim *Whisper A'Daire * Sinestro Corps *Thaal Sinestro *Lyssa Drak * Red Lantern Corps *Atros/Atrocitus *Bleez * Darkseid's Elite *Uxas/Darkseid *Kalibak *Steppenwolf *Glorious Godfrey *Granny Goodness *Grail * Other villains *Mobius/Anti-Monitor *Eclipso Antagonists to Batman *Dr. Hugo Strange *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Edward Nygma/Riddler *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Bane *Ra's al Ghul **Talia al Ghul * Antagonists to Superman *General Dru-Zod **Ursa **Non *John Corben/Metallo *Vril Dox/Brainiac *Winslow Scott/Toyman * Antagonists to Wonder Woman *Priscilla Rich/Cheetah *Circe *Angelo Bend/Angle Man *Doris Zeul/Giganta * Antagonists to the Flash *Eobard Thawne/Zoom *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *August Heart/Godspeed *James Jesse/Trickster *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *Clyde Mardon/Weather Wizard * Antagonists to Green Arrow *Arthur King/Merlyn *Danny Brickwell/Brick *Carrie Cutter/Cupid * Antagonists to the Titans *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Queen Bee * Antagonists to Justice League Dark *Trigon *Nergal *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *The Demons Three * Civilians *Amanda Waller * Supporting to Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Com. James Gordon **Det. Harvey Bullock *Barbara Kean-Gordon *Julie Madison *Lucius Fox * Supporting to Superman *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Cat Grant *Ron Troupe *Steve Lombard *Jonathan and Martha Kent *Det. Maggie Sawyer * Supporting to Wonder Woman *Steve Trevor *Queen Hippolyta *Etta Candy * Supporting to the Flash *Iris West *H.R. Wells *David Singh * Supporting to Green Arrow *Edward Fyers * Trivia *Known inventions that exist are: **A device that allows telepathic communication. **Teleportation device. **A literal time machine that allows you to only witness past events. **pills ** Category:Alternate Reality Category:DC Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas